La sonrisa que no se pudo proteger
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Hermit tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con humanos de oscuro corazón. Los amigos no existían y la sonrisa de su rostro sólo desapareció ante el miedo y el dolor que le provocaron. Pero ahora con Shiki y sus amigos humanos, tal vez la sonrisa pueda aparecer en su rostro. Se esforzaria más por que así sea.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Mi niña Hermit! Les juro que lloré cuando leí las razones por las que no quería estar cerca de los humanos. Y aunque, de alguna manera, ya me imaginaba que algo así había ocurrido. Unos humanos abusaron de sus herramientas, fue algo demasiado triste ver como mi niña fue involucrada en eso y como le quitaron esa hermosa sonrisa que adorna su rostro. Es demasiado hermosa mi niña que por ese motivo, decidí escribir este pequeño capítulo en conmemoración del capítulo pasado.**

**¡Mi niña hermosa! Espero que ahora con la tripulación del Edens, este cada vez mejor y confíe más en los humanos. Al menos si admitió que quería ser su amiga. ¡Esperemos que mi niña si logré su cometido!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Edens Zero no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Había humanos buenos y humanos malos en el universo, había seres que aceptaban a los androides como amigos, como familia. Que les gustaba convivir, compartir muchas cosas entre ellos como crear una ley que ofreciera la seguridad y la coexistencia con estos seres inteligentes, un mundo de ensueño para todo tipo, tamaño y colores de robots. Pero había otros que se aprovechaban de la inteligencia de los mismos que sólo los utilizaban como herramientas que no valían nada más que circuitos y piezas de refaccion para otros más. Les importaba poco si, al quitar alguna pieza rompiendo así todo tipo de enlaces que los unia, los androides empezaban a gritar del miedo y del dolor, rogando que no lo hicieran.

Eran basura, eran simples herramientas que podías abusar de la inteligencia con la que habían sido programados como de piezas traía para sus propias ambiciones. Eran desechados con facilidad, eran destruidos para seguir creciendo en sus experimentos. Eran nada ante las ideas superiores que aquellos humanos de oscuro corazón, tenían para esos seres que son eran metal, circuitos y programas. Los androides eran simple basura que en cualquier momento podían hacerlos desaparecer, eran seres sin vida, simple basura que no debió existir y que ellos sólo les ofrecieron una vida porque sentían pena de ellos.

La maldad en los corazones de los humanos, no desaparecía a pesar de que eran otros años y un nuevo futuro había sido creado, siempre se iban a considerar como seres superiores sobre todo tipo de vida existente. Aquellos que engañaban con palabras de aliento y sueños que muy pronto iban alcanzar, sólo sería un simple engaño, una red de mentiras para conseguir lo que su oscuridad y sus ambiciones pedían. Para la mala suerte de los androides, estos siempre estarían asistiendo a los humanos, estaba en su código ser generosos, bondadosos y piadosos que nunca serían capaces de ver las mentiras que los llevaría a su propia destrucción.

Existían leyes, las cuales aseguraban la coexistencia entre ambos mandos, sobre la protección y sobre la no guerra contra los humanos. Un androide, no podría dañar a un humano, estaba en su código. Los malos humanos, siempre se aprovechaban de aquella estúpida regla, como siempre.

Hermit, tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con la segunda opción de humanos sin siquiera saberlo, sin siquiera poder imaginarlo. La idea de ser ayuda a los humanos y los androides para una mejor coexistencia entre ambas partes, era algo que siempre había querido, le ilusionaba que las personas no los viera como una simple herramienta desechable, ella quería ser vista como una amiga, como una familia. No como una amenaza que quería ser superior a los humanos, no queria su destrucción, los amaba demasiado como para hacer aquellas atrocidades de los androides rebeldes. Después de que el Rey Demonio las dejo libre, ayudar a las personas se había convertido en su tarea principal a cumplir. Sabía que podía hacer más, sabía que podía crear más.

Dedico bastante de su tiempo para poder ayudar a un pequeño grupo de humanos que les gustaba cooperar con los androides, quienes tenían una nueva forma de ver la vida, quienes convivían entre ambas partes y trabajaban juntos para poder tener un mejor futuro. Ella quería ser como ellos, otorgarles todo tipo de conocimientos para que entendieran mejor las cosas que les rodeaban. Siempre estaba a su altura, siempre les ofrecía una mano cuando las operaciones no salían como esperaban. Siempre sonreía, Hermit siempre se caracterizó por ser una androide que le gustaba sonreír, siempre en su rostro, se encontraba una pequeña o gran sonrisa. Sus grandes ojos brillaban de la ilusión, una risa cantarina y sueños que muy pronto sólo se destrozarian por su culpa como la de aquellos humanos que solían ser amables, sólo había sido un disfraz para atraerla y cometer el peor crimen que sus hombros cargaba.

Destrozaron su corazón con aquellas oscuras acciones. Destrozaron todo tipo de confianza que tenía con ellos. Ella fue la responsable de destruir aquel planeta de androides, eran seres que nunca habian echo daño, eran seres inocentes y ella había creado aquella estúpida arma para poder destruirlos en lugar de ayudarlos. Ver como el rostro sonriente de aquellos humanos se desfiguraba a uno totalmente horrible, su más temible pesadilla se había echo realidad. Intentó escapar de aquel planeta, intentó esconderse, cubrir sus oídos ante las carcajadas malvadas. De sus ojos salían lágrimas, empezaba a sudar. No sabía, hasta ese momento, que ella también podía tener miedo, podia tener esas horribles emociones que la invadian.

**-¡No!** -Fue su grito cuando fue atrapada por los que había considerado sus amigos humanos.**\- ¡Déjenme ir! ¡No diré nada!**

**-Lo lamento Hermit-san** -Habló uno de aquellos discípulos.**\- Pero ahora nos serás de utilidad, lo que hicimos, no pueden salir de este lugar**

**-¡Creí que éramos amigos!** -Por más que hacía fuerza, no podia librarse de ese fuerte agarre.

**-Nunca seremos amigos de máquinas que solo sirven para ser basura**

¿Cómo pudo equivocarse? ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta? Hermit era demasiado inocente en ese entonces, era demasiado confiada que solo se dio cuenta al final. Cuando ya era demasiado tarde para querer retroceder, había sido encarcelada, había sido tratada como un animal, como la basura que siempre escuchaba que era. Los golpes no podían tardar, los malos abusos, las malas palabras como la ambición. Contaminaban su programa, contaminaban su ser. No podía mostrar debilidad, no podia llorar, no podia hacer nada más que lamentarse. Aquella adorable sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, aquellos tiernos sueños se habían esfumado y su corazón, aquel corazón que siempre había estado programada para que sintiera como golpeaba su pecho, había dejado de latir.

¿Qué importaba querer estar viva? Hasta ese punto de su vida, ya todo le daba igual. Estaba rota, era una basura.

**-¡Por favor no!** -Gritaba del dolor cuando separaban sus extremidades de su cuerpo.**\- ¡Duele! ¡No lo hagan más! ¡Me hacen daño!**

**-Es interesante que un robot tenga miedo y sienta dolor** -Una carcajada sarcástica salió de aquel profesor.**\- Pero me da igual lo que sientas, tu serás nuestra guía ahora que ya no tenemos androides por tu culpa** -Miro a Hermit con enojo antes de golpearla, de lastimarla más, aquellos sensores instalados en su cuerpo, sólo provocaba que gritara más.**\- Esto es tu culpa por ser una basura, por nacer como un androide, te romperemos más para que no quede nada de ti**

**-¡Paren esto por favor! **-Gritaba para ser escuchada.**\- ¡Sólo me hacen daño! ¡No lo hagan!**

Pero daba igual cuando sus gritos no eran escuchados. Cuando sólo podía escuchar aquellas carcajadas, se burlaban de ella. Era una marioneta, era una basura. Estaba rota.

Fueron aquellos recuerdos los que provocaron que Hermit abriera los ojos y gritara con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía cansada, se sentía demasiado débil. Miraba a su lado, esa habitación la conocía, era su habitación en la nave Edens. Calmaba su pecho, miraba a todos lados para creer que aquello era la verdad y no un cruel sueño, una cruel ilusión que aquellos científicos la metieron para seguir burlándose de ella, donde siempre ponían ilusiones donde ella era rescatada y donde sólo empezaban aquellas temibles pesadillas. Se paró con cuidado de su lugar de descanso para poder caminar a su alrededor. Aquella textura de las cosas, era la misma que recordaba. Abrió con cuidado la puerta de su cuarto para asomarse por los pasillos, estaban vacíos y muy limpios.

Camino con cuidado, estaba alerta en todo momento hasta que sintió como empezaba a tener un poco de miedo al escuchar unas risas. Trago un poco duro para empezar a caminar con valentía y llegar donde se escuchaban aquellas carcajadas. Eran varias personas las que se escuchaba pero también podía escuchar otras cuatro voces, que a según sus sensores, también eran de androides. Cuando llego, volvió a mirar a sus alrededores en prevención de alguna sorpresa. Sus radares no detectaron nada así que solo fue cuestión de asomarse y ver lo que sucedía.

**-¡Eso no es justo!** -Gritaba Shiki con sus mejillas infladas.**\- ¡Ya lo tenías planeado Rebecca!**

**-Es realmente imposible derrotarla **-Hablaba Homura quien mantenía un control en sus manos y miraba aquel monitor donde se veía que sus vidas estaban por acabar.

**-¡Ustedes son principiantes y me aprovecho de eso** -Grito de felicidad Rebecca.

**-Ustedes son unos idiotas por querer jugar con Rebecca cuando ella nos ha dado palizas en los juegos** -Suspiraba Weisz que solo dejaba su control de mando a un lado. Había perdido, otra vez.

**-¡No te rindas Rebecca!** -Gritaba Happy.

**-¡Puedes ganar maestro!** -Animaba Pino.

**-Estos mocosos hacen demasiado ruido **-Hermana se quejaba mientras Moscoy trataba de animar a su maestro.

**-Pero no niegas que te diviertes con ver sus reacciones Hermana** -Witch sonreía.

Hermit no podia creer lo que veía. Veía a sus hermanas androides, convivir y sonreír a esos humanos. Entendió que lo que vivió hace unos días, no fue una ilusión, fue realidad ver como aquel bebé que encontraron y que su maestro, el Rey Demonio, se encargó de educar; ahora era un joven de mirada amable que sonreía y jugaba con aquellos humanos y los pequeños androides. Ver a esos dos pequeños seres sonreír a su respectivo amigo, ver que todos convivían, era lo que siempre había querido, era una lástima que ella no fuera parte de aquella bonita escena. Era mejor que una basura como ella, regresará a su habitación para seguir reparando la nave después de aquel sorpresivo ataque.

**-¡Hermit! **-Se sobresalto un poco al escuchar su nombre.**\- Vamos a jugar**

Sintió a Shiki a su lado. Se encogió un poco al ver como alzaba su mano pero en lugar de un golpe, sintió como la tomaba de la mano con amabilidad. La androide alzó la mirada para ver al chico sonreír con amabilidad, miro al frente para ver a esos humanos sonreír mientras volvían a quejarse de Rebecca que solo ganaba y no les dejaba ganar. Shiki la llevo hasta el sillón donde le dieron un control. Hermit miro a todos que la esperaban, no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse segura. Las cosas iban a ser diferentes y no tenía porque temer. Todos le sonreían con tranquilidad y no se veía que le quisieran hacer daño. Miro a la pantalla, donde se veía a Rebecca invicta, una victoria aplastante al grupo de principiantes. Era un juego que no sabía de que iba pero siendo ella quien más a jugado, sería fácil de derrotar a esa humana.

**-No te dejaré ganar tan fácil Hermit **-Presumía Rebecca.

**-Ya lo veremos** -Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la pequeña androide.**\- Yo ganare **

Empezaban a gritar emocionados cuando Hermit cazaba a Rebecca y está intentaba esconderse. ¿Cómo es que la androide era buena a pesar de que era la primera vez que jugaba? No lo entendía pero era emocionante que al fin existiera una competidora que le pudiera dar una digna batalla. Era momento de sacar ese lado oculto que tenia y ganarle aún cuando sus posibilidades eran un poco bajas.

Witch y Hermana se miraron. Todos apoyaban a Hermit, solo Happy apoyaba a Rebecca, aunque al final empezará apoyando a la androide por pura diversión y hacer enojar a su mejor amiga. Miraron a la androide que solo sonreía mientras apretaba aquellos botones y se divertida, sonreía como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Se escuchaban gritos y carcajadas, un ambiente cálido y lleno de amistad, lleno de alegrías. Pronto, fue Hermit quien ganó y Rebecca quien empezó a llorar de que no podia creer que había perdido. Shiki no se resistió en abrazar a la androide, todos posaban su mano en los hombros y cabello de la más chica. Esta soltaba risitas y gritaba emocionada, se burlaba de Rebecca mientras que ella, sonreía mientras aceptaba que perdió y le pedía la revancha. Ambas se dieron la mano, todos empezaron a tomar los controles de mando y una nueva partida había empezado.

Tal vez, no pudieron salvar la sonrisa de Hermit desde hace tiempo. Pero ahora, las cosas iban a ser diferentes. Hermit volvería a empezar, se esforzaria por sacar aquella sonrisa que se borro de su rostro con sus nuevos amigos. **"Amigos"** era esa palabra que ahora le daría fuerzas y le brindaria una nueva oportunidad. Miro una vez más a su alrededor, todos sonreían y se divertían. Si, ese era el lugar donde pertenecía. Al lado de sus hermanas y de su maestro, de sus nuevos amigos. Estaba segura que ahora si, podría ayudar a los humanos y androides por una mejor coexistencia.

Estaba segura, que nunca más olvidaría su sonrisa.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Hermit es hermosa con una sonrisa en su rostro. Opino que sería una buena rival para Rebecca para los juegos, teniendo en cuenta que tanto Hermana como Witch dicen que le gusta jugar, ahora ella sería muy buena para jugar. ¡Esperemos ver más sobre ella y como va mejorando! ¿Alguien más estuvo llorando en todos estos capítulos? Díganme por favor, no quiero ser la única.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Domingo 28 de Abril de 2019**


End file.
